Perfection
by PassionNotObsession
Summary: Perfect: it wasn't a word she usually used to describe her life. But right now it seemed suitable.
1. Chapter 1

. It wasn't a word she usually used to describe her life, but right now it seemed suitable. Her life was very nearly perfect indeed and she owed it all to the man lying beside her. He stirred in his sleep putting her thoughts momentarily on hold.

"Good morning." He purred in her ear in that sexy way that only he could manage.

"Good morning," she replied kissing him passionately on the lips.

"What's on the agenda for today, Lily?" When he said her name, it sent tingles down her spine.

She thought for a second. " That depends."

"On?"

"What you want to do." She smirked at him.

"Well, why don't we start off with some breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

-----

They made their way down the stairs and crossed the room into the kitchen.

"How about I cook?" Lily suggested.

"Why don't I? I'd like to eat something that's is in fact edible."

"What are you implying?"

"I think you very well know what I am implying. I'm hungry."

"Fine," she hissed rather indignantly, " what are you making?"

"How do pancakes sound?"

"Amazing," she replied leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Can you get me the butter out of the fridge?" Rufus asked.

"Well, since you're such a 'great cook' I think you can handle it. I'm going to go and get dressed."

She crept back upstairs leaving him with a smile on his face. God, he loved that woman.

* * *

had just enjoyed a lovely breakfast and were now clearing the plates. It was funny that not even a month ago, she had stood here with her fourth husband, Bart Bass. Now here she was, with the love of her life and she couldn't be happier. It seemed that everything in her life had come together, almost. What hurt now, wasn't the gossip of the Upper East Side, or the disapproving looks people gave her, as it might have if her bubble could be burst. It was actually the fact that she had to look in Rufus's eyes every day and see the baby she had given up. It had always hurt her. There hadn't really been a day she hadn't thought about the child, who's name was apparently Andrew. But, being with Rufus reminded her of how it used to be and just opened up the wound that had been stitched up for a very long time. She felt absolutely horrible.....

"What are you thinking about?" Rufus asked. He had noticed her staring into space.

"Us."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm thinking that "us" is perfect right now."

"I agree. Completely, and utterly perfect."

"It's almost unbelievable, you know?"

"Yeah. I do know. I was just thinking that."

"Rufus...?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"What if this perfect feeling goes away? It never seems to last for me and that scares me."

"Lily, I love you. Twenty years of love, has to be worth something, Lil. I'm not going to let you go."

"You're the love of my life, you know that?"

She leaned in to kiss him. Her lips craved his daily. She needed him. He needed her. They were eachother's drug and they both were high on one anothers' presence.

He kissed back with undeniable passion. This was all he had wanted out of life: to be happy with her. They were making it work and they'd be together forever.

She put her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist. They were clinging to eachother now. He backed her to the wall, kissing her lips and neck, nibbling on her ear, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Anything to be with her. She was doing the same. They needed eachother. He unbuttoned her ivory colored blouse, needing her, wanting her.

This is the way it's supposed to be, she thought, as she pulled closer to him.

They were still heatedly makign out, when the door opened. They pulled apart to see Serena and Dan standing there.

Embarrasment filled the air. Lily quickely grabbed her top and began rebuttoning it as Serena spoke feeling awkward, " Hi, Mom. Hello, Rufus."

"Hey, Dad," Dan greeted, "Lily," he nodded.

"Hi," Lily and Rufus choked out in unison. Lily's blush was bright red. Having her child walk in on her making out was not something she could ever have forseen and rather wished it hadn't occured. Usually Lily was cool and collected, but right now she seemed at a loss for words.

"So...what are you two doing here?" Rufus asked, recovering himself from what their kids had witnessed.

"Free period," declared Dan.

"And we just figured we would get away from the school."

"The two of you?" Lily was a little suspicious of their actions.

"Well, yeah..." Serena and Dan exchanged glances, " we're back together, Mom."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Lily replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes it is," said Serena looking at Dan with a smirk on her face, " well, we're going to go....."

"Get lunch. So, see you later, guys," Dan finished. The truth was they didn't want to be there when their parents started going at it.

With an exchange of goodbyes, dan and Serena left, putting that whole encounter in a box.

"Well, that was embarassing," stated Lily.

"Just a little," agreed Rufus.

Suddenly they burst out into a fit of laughter. Life couldn't get any better than this, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lily awoke with a piercing headache. She reached out for Rufus only to find him not there, instead there lay a note that read:

_My Lovely Lily, _

_ Happy Valentine's Day. Didn't want to wake you. But, I have special plans for us tonight (: Give me a call. I love you with all my heart. _

_ Always, _

_ Rufus. _

I love you too, she thought. It was amazing. The effect he had on her. She seriously was addicted to him and it was almost unbelievable that this was really happening to her. They were actually together. It was surreal. She half expected herself to wake up and find that her happiness was only a dream. Ugh, her damn head hurt like crazy.

Lily arose out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She felt achy and her stomach felt uneasy. Suddenly, a heave came from her stomach and she quickly ran to the toliet and leaned over and puked. Ugh, great. She was sick. So much for dinner, she thought with a twinge of regret.

----

After she left the bathroom, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Rufus's number.

_Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing. _

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rufus. It's Lily."

"Heyy. Happy Valentine's Day."

It was funny, she thought. Automatically when she heard his voice she felt a smile spread on her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Are you calling to talk about our plans tonight?" He was so cute. So eager for the special thing he had planned for her.

"Actually, yes, about that. I don't think I can come over or go out tonight."

"Oh. Good, actually. cause I would've had to postpone the evening I had planned, anyway. Why can't you go out?"

"My stomach hurts, my head is killing me, and I feel like crap."

"Lil, I wish I could be there to make you feel better."

"Yeah. Me too. Why can't you?"

"Well, it's Valentine's Day and Jenny is going to be all alone and I thought we'd do something together since she doesn't have anyone else."

"Awe. That's so sweet. Well, have a nice time. Tell Jenny I say hi."

"Okay. I will."

"Bye, Rufus.

"Goodbye, Lil.

Lily was sick to her stomach and on top of that she was going to be completely alone Valentine's Day. Ughhh.


	3. Chapter 3

About 4 hours later, Lily sat on her sofa in her pj's both a.) missing Rufus and b.) watching How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. She sat here by herself on Valentine's Day like she had for many years. so, it reallyw asn't anythign unusual to her. Usually, her husbands had been away. There was, however, one different thing about this time. This time she was in love. Maybe that was why it hurt more. Maybe that was why she found herself unable to focus on the movie. She missed him. It hurt that she was alone of Valentine's Day.

A coupel hours earlier, she had gone to her family doctor and it appeared that she had just had a stomach virus, but they had run a few tests and were going to see

Knock Knock.

Who the hell could that be?

"Coming." She yelled towards the door.

"Rufus!" She exclaimed as she opened the door, " I didn't expect you."

He was standing at her front door, a dozen red roses in hand.

"Are you kidding? You thought I wouldn't be with you on Valentine's Day? Are you insane?"

"Obviously so. I just didn't expect you," a pause," I'm happy you're here though."

"So am I. And, I brought stuff for you."

"Oooh. goody. What sort of stuff?"

"Well, for starters. Lilies, for your lovely self."

"Oooh, my favorite. They are absolutely marvelous, Rufus."

"That's not even the best part. Do you remember when we were in------"

Lily's phone started to ring.

It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Oh? What'd they say?"

"Wow..uhmm. That's really unexpected. Thank you."

"I'll be sure to."

She hung up.

"Who was that? Is everything okay?" Rufus questioned very curious.

"It was the doctor. I went there earlier. And they ran tests."

"Lil, is something wrong?"

"No, but uhm...they did find..something." She said solemnly.

"Lily, what'd they find?" Worry was etched in his face now.

"Rufus, I don't know how to say this. I'm----I'm pregnant."

----------


	4. Chapter 4

"You're pregnant?!" Rufus exclaimed, trying out the words.

"Mhmm." Lily replied with a grin on her face.

"Wow. That's----"

He trailed off.

Why wasn't he as excited as her? He seemed completely unthrilled. She, on the other hand, was ecstastic. She was pregnant which was a miracle at her age and it was with HIS baby. He didn't seem to care though. The joy and enthusiasm she had felt when the doctor had called suddenly seemed to disolve and was instead replacved with sorrow and worry.

"What's the matter, Rufus?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing. It's just....alot to take in," Rufus answered, trying to sound calm.

"..Alot..to..take...in?" She tried out the words. Seeing how he could possibly feel this way. Why was he doing this?

"Well, it's just...wow."

"Rufus, you aren't happy? I mean...we're going to have a baby!" She couldn't help but smile when she said the word 'baby'. She was having a baby.

"I'm thrilled, Lil. Wow, I'm going to be a father! We're having a baby." Finally, the reaction she had wanted. A big smile broke out on his face.

"Woah, for a second there, you scared me. "

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just shocking. Oh my god, I can't stop smiling!"

He pulled her close. They were finally going to have the child they hadn't gotten all those years ago. He brushed his lips across her forehead.

After a moment of silence with them reveling in the excitement, Rufus spoke.

"Lily, you have just given me the best Valentine's Day gift ever."

She looked up and kissed him full on the lips with such an undeniable passion. God, she loved this man.

"We have to tell Dan and Serena...and Eric and Jenny," stated Lily, " How are they going to react? I mean Dan and Serena just got back together."

He took her hands in his. "They'll be fine, Lil."

Although those words were reassuring, she couldn't help but hear contridicting words ringing in her ears. _Would they be fine? _


	5. Chapter 5

.Lily sat in her dining room, along with Rufus, Dan, Serena, Eric, Chuck and Jenny. She had prepared (with much help from Rufus) an extraordinary dinner for them all to enjoy as a family. They were all gathered around the table and suspicious of why they were all sitting there...together.

"Mom, what's with the family dinner?" asked Serena. She kept seeing Rufus and her mother eyeing eachother and just wanted them to tell the bad news already.

"What? Is it so unusual for me to have dinner with my family?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yes," declared Eric and Serena in unison.

"Mom, you never cook. I was under the impression you didn't know how to,"continued Eric.

"I think it taste divine, Mrs. Van de--Bass," stated Jenny.

"Thank you, Jenny. Please, call me Lily."

"Okay," laughed Jenny.

"I guess I must thrust some of the credit of such a fabulous meal to Rufus. He helped somewhat."

"Somewhat? I think I deserve a little bit more credit for slaving over the stove for a few hours," Rufus replied indignantly.

"Okay, he helped a little more than somewhat," Lily said as she smirked.

"Well, whoever made it, it's tastes very good," said Chuck.

"Thank you," Rufus and Lily both replied.

"Anyway, back to the point of the conversation, what is with the random family dinner?" Serena insisted.

"Yeah, Lily. It is odd for you to have dinner," Chuck backed up.

Rufus and Lily exchanged a look.

"Okay, well, Rufus and I have some news," Lily sighed.

"Yeah, uhmm...Lily and I...." he looked towards Lily.

"We're having a baby."

Dead silence.

"You can't be serious?" Dan erupted.

"We are," declared Rufus, " Lily is pregnant."

"Congratsulations, Lily, Rufus," offered Chuck.

"Yeah, congrats," Eric greeted.

"Wow, that's unexpected. Are you sure, Mom?" Serena questioned.

"Positive," replied Lily instantly.

Serena took a deep breath, "Congratulations."

Lily looked at Jenny.

"You've been quiet Jenny. What do you have to say?"

Jenny looked up from her plate, there was no mistaking the tears in her eyes.

"How could you, Dad? You and Mom just broke up. Didn't you realize the effect this would have on your kids?!"

"Jenny, it wasn't planned and I think it's a miracle," Rufus said looking straight in her eyes, slightly hurt.

Lily sat, observing the room. She had thought that Serena would have the biggest problem. She had never expected Jenny to care so much. She hadn't thought about Allison at all, but of course JEnny was upset. Dan was too.

"A miracle? Dad, Jenny and I barely are over Mom leaving. We don't want another mother. Not to mention, I'm dating the women you got knocked up's daughter. That's seriously just wrong."

"Dan, come on. Calm down," said Serena.

"Serena, no. How can you tell me to calm down? You should be flipping out. Do you realize what this could do to us?!"

"Yes, I do, but, Dan. Who cares? Your dad makes my mom a lot happier than she's been in a long time. We can work through this. "

"Whatever. Ugh, I need to take a walk..." He got up and pushed his chair in, "Don't follow me."

"See? Did you even consider what you guys would do to Dan and Serena?!" Screamed Jenny. She was going insane. Nobody ever stopped to consider her feelings towards things. She had been pretty okay with her dad dating, but gettting someone pregnant...she hadn't been prepared for that at all.

"Jenny, we didn't plan this," Rufus yelled back.

"May Eric and I be excused?" Chuck asked. Lily gave him a brief nod and then returned to the matter at hand.

"Guys, I get you didn't plan it, but didn't you think to like...use protection?" Questioned Serena.

_What an embarrassing question, thought Lily. _

"We have been...; it was just once, we didn't," Lily's voice trailed off quietely, "Don't hate me, Serena. I didn't mean to hurt you," she pleaded.

"I don't hate you, Mom. It just complicates things, but I'm happy you're happy with it. May I be excused though?"

"Of course," replied Lily.

"What about Mom, Dad?!" Jenny yelled, reentering the conversation.

"What about her? It's not like I cheated on your mother, Jenny. I know it's hard for you to except that she's gone, but she is."

"Yeah, well, she's my mother. Lily isn't going to replace her."

"I'm not trying to, Jenny," stated Lily quietely.

"I need to breathe. I can't---take this!" Jenny exclaimed as she lept up to leave.

"Jenny, we didn't plan for this to happen," Lily said quietly, "but we're thrilled that it did. We'd hoped you guys would understand.

Jenny didn't so much as glance back.

Lily and Rufus sat in the dining room alone.


End file.
